


Nic to!

by Filigranka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, ale wiecie dobre zakończenia odzierają rzeczy z patosu, ambiwalentne zakończenie, dialogi dialogi, gra słaba ale bohaterowie słodcy, nie ma to jak robić pretekst fabularny z własnej nieumiejętności, przyjaźń jest dobra na wszystko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke, czekając bitwy, rozmawia z Izabelą o Fenrisie. I nawet łajzy broni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic to!

       — Ale wiesz, Fenris zachował się jak ostatni drań. Podlec i plugawiec, chociaż tak ich nie znosi. Łajdak. Swołocz. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, co dla niego zrobiłaś! Nie wybaczę mu. Nie, żeby dał mi szansę — zaśmiała się gorzko Izabella.  
       Czekali na bitwę z templariuszami, bitwę w której wygranie nikt poza nimi nie śmiał wierzyć. Zdesperowane, wściekły psy, zapędzone w róg podwórka. Do wieży na środku jeziora, bez szans na ucieczkę, bez szans na przeżycie, mogące sobie zapewnić tylko zemstę i śmierć z godnością. A, jeszcze – jeszcze wolność. W śmierci, mówią, też. Fenris się nie zgodził. „Zabawne”, pomyślała Ivonne Hawke, powoli odwracając się od okna, rzucając kobiecie krzepiący, dziarski uśmiech i kręcąc głową, że nie, nie ma sensu tak mówić, „naprawdę zabawne, że te psy miałby wykończyć wilk, całe życie szukający właśnie wolności”. Oczywiście, dla wilków psy są tylko ogarami, wrogami, bezwzględnie tropiącymi na polowaniach, szarpiącymi kłami, wydającymi ludziom. Dlaczego miałby – jak miałby więc zrozumieć? Najwyraźniej kilka lat to za mało, by zmienić nawyki, odwrócić sposoby myślenia, przestawić „wy”, „my”, „oni”. Najwyraźniej mimo wszystko dla wilka psy pozostały „wami”, niewolnikami „nich”, zdradą, bólem, zagrożeniem. Najwyraźniej rozróżnianie między ogarem a bezpańskim kundlem i tyloma innymi możliwości okazało się... cóż, nie wyszło, więc jakie to ma znaczenie? Trudniejsze niż literki, niech będzie.  
       Uczenie było miłe. Może powinna zostać nauczycielką, nie podróżniczką, poszukiwaczką przygód, bohaterką i szlachcianką. Nie, żeby miała wybór, losy wirowały wokół niej, wciągały ją w środek kluczowych wydarzeń i nie pozwalały uciec. Ani na chwilę. Tak, jak przepowiedziała tamta wiedźma – jedynie kilka lat temu? Zadziwiające, a leżało na ramionach, jak wieki. Gdyby została nauczycielką... czy naprawdę by ją to zadowoliło? Teraz sądziła, że tak, ale teraz zbliżała się bitwa, śmierć, teraz całe miasto, które zdążyła już polubić, stało w ogniu, wbrew jej woli, wbrew jej najszczerszym chęciom, wbrew jej staraniom; była więc nieco nieobiektywna. Gdyby została nauczycielką równie dobrze mogłaby nie żyć, zabita przez Quenari albo w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Ale równie dobrze mogłaby mieć małą izdebkę, w której brat odwiedzałby ją co tydzień, widywać się codziennie z dziećmi, rozmawiać, pocieszać, radzić. Byłaby komuś naprawdę przydatna. Coś by osiągnęła, coś pozostawiła. Coś prawdziwego, nie widmowe tytuły, fałszywą władzę, pieniądze, które po jej śmierci i tak weźmie skarb miasta, nie prawo do decyzji, które ostatecznie nie zmieniały niczego.  
       Cóż, Fenris nauczył się czytać. Zawsze coś.  
       Chwila rzucała cień na jej myśli, a równocześnie – Ivonne czuła się tak bardzo lekko, tak bardzo przejrzyście, jakby wreszcie wszystko ujrzała, pojęła i więcej: przyjęła. Pogodziła się. Izabella, sądząc z jej zaniepokojonej miny, tego nie rozumiała.  
       — Przestań udawać dzielną zimną sukę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że taka nie jesteś — zauważyła awanturnica. — Myślisz, że nie wiemy, kogo tak wyglądasz za tym oknem? Stąd masz świetny widok na oddziały pani Komtur — dodała z przekąsem.  
       — Carvera — odpowiedziała automatycznie Hawke i zaraz pożałowała tego odruchowego kłamstwa; po co ono? w tym momencie? — To znaczy: Carvera też.  
       — Kolejny sukinsyn, fakt, ale nie jego miałam na myśli.  
       — Carver wybrał. Po prostu — mruknęła łagodnie Ivonne. — Fenris też. Ja wybrałam. Ty wybrałaś. Wszyscyśmy coś wybrali. To jest... w porządku. Uczciwe. Nie mam żalu.  
       — Nie masz żalu — prychnęła pirat. — Nie masz żalu do tych pieprzonych drani? Tak to z nimi zawsze jest, z facetami, zawrócą w głowie i wbiją nóż w plecy. Zawsze. Jeśli to nie jest warte żalu, to nie wiem, co byłoby. Do licha, przecież — zacukała się na moment — przecież ty go kochasz! Przecież on ciebie – sądziłam, byłam pewna, że on ciebie też.  
        Hawke wzruszyła ramionami, ale odwróciła ponownie głowę – mogła wykonać gest, ale nie zdołałaby przekonująco skłamać mimiką, udać obojętności.  
        — Na pewno. On mnie na pewno – i ja jego też. Raczej. Tak myślę. Wiesz, byłam w sumie młodą, niedoświadczoną dzierlatką, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, więc to jest dla mnie – inne niż dla ciebie. Nie bywałam wcześniej zakochana czy choćby zadurzona, więc to może być właśnie to głupie, szczenięce zauroczenie. — Teraz już mogła znów spojrzeć przyjaciółce w oczy, uśmiechnąć się smutno: szczerze, ale odległe. — Chyba się już nie dowiemy.  
       Izabela wcale nie wyglądała na pocieszoną czy choćby usatysfakcjonowaną odpowiedzią. Wcale a wcale.  
       — Skoro się kochacie, to czemu zamierzacie się pozabijać w ciągu najbliższych paru godzin? Czemu go tutaj teraz nie ma, tylko stoi przy boku pani Komtur? — Zdawszy sobie sprawę, jak chłodno to zabrzmiało, zaczęła się wycofywać. — To znaczy... to nie tak, że mam do ciebie pretensje, a w ogóle, jak nie chcesz o tym mówić, to nie mów, nie ma problemu, nie naciskam, nie jestem wścibska... aż tak. I w ogóle...  
       — W porządku — Ivonne machnęła dłonią, zbywając sprawę. — Widzisz, chodzi o to, że... całe życie uciekałam przed templariuszami, przed zamknięciem w Kręgu – mój ojciec do samego końca nie przestał się bać, wiesz? Dlatego, cóż, to głupio zabrzmi, ale rozumiem Fenrisa. Naprawdę rozumiem. Gdyby go nie rozumiała, nigdy nie darowałabym życia Andersowi, nigdy nie rozumiałabym Andersa... oni są bardzo podobni, wiesz? Myślisz, że gdybym wybrała Zakon, Anders stałby ze mną?  
       Druga kobieta przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby w zastanowieniu, ale potem syknęła z irytacją:  
       — Nie próbuj go usprawiedliwiać, zakochana wariatko. Ani mieszać mi w głowie. Obaj wiedzieli, kim jesteś, po jakiej stronie staniesz. Nie wiem, co zrobiłby Anders, takich rzeczy nigdy nie wiemy – ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że na pewno by cię zostawił, że na pewno byłby gotów cię tak po prostu zabić w imię... drobnych różnic ideologicznych! Może się mylę, może nie – ale nie jestem co do niego pewna. Co do Fenrisa: już tak.  
       Hawke zachichotała. Naprawdę zachichotała, co zdumiało Izabelę. Tamta tłumaczyła przez śmiech:  
       — Jesteś taką cudownie praktyczną osobą, taką oddaną przyjaciółką, takim – och, dobrym człowiekiem, wiesz? Mimo całej tej pozy. I jasne, że nigdy byś nie zabiła nikogo ze znajomych z powodu różnic ideologicznych, nieważne, jak wielkich. I pewnie masz nawet rację, ale ja, Fenris, Anders, jesteśmy bardzo, bardzo pokrętnymi ludźmi, najwyraźniej.  
       — Nie widzę w tym wszystkim nic zabawnego, skarbie — mruknęła pirat; w jej głosie błyszczały już jednak nuty rozbawienia; nigdy nie umiała opierać się dobremu nastrojowi innych.  
       — Nic — zgodziła się Ivonne. — Tak naprawdę, to nic w tym zabawnego nie ma. I to jest właśnie chyba najśmieszniejsze. Widzisz, jakby ci to wytłumaczyć — spróbowała raz jeszcze, naraz poważniejąc — Fenris i ja całe życie uciekaliśmy przed klatką, przed cudzą smyczą. Byłoby bardzo... smutne, gdyby teraz nasze uczucie do siebie stało się kolejną, nie sądzisz? Żadne z nas nie chciało być więzieniem, obrożą dla drugiego. Ot, wszystko.  
       — Phi. Wszystko rozumiecie na opak — stwierdziła awanturnica z nagłą mocą w głosie. — To wcale nie smycz. To odpowiedzialność. Obowiązki wobec drugiego człowieka, którego do siebie przywiązaliśmy. Konsekwencje naszego wyboru. Na tym polega związek. A przynajmniej tak mi zawsze powtarzano — parsknęła. — Nie jestem najlepszą osobą do kazań tego typu. Ale to jest powód, dla którego ja wróciłam z tą durną książką. Nie jakaś smycz. Obowiązek związany z cudzym zaufaniem. Fenris go zawiódł. Zawiódł ciebie. Przykro mi, że to mówię, ale nie możesz go usprawiedliwiać. On się nie będzie wahał, gdy przyjdzie mu ścinać ci głowę na polu bitwy. Ja, gdy przyjdzie wbijać mu sztylet w gardło, też zresztą nie.  
       Hawke rzuciła jej zdumione spojrzenie. Czy naprawdę brzmiała, jak gdyby...  
       — Ja również nie zamierzam — odpowiedziała chłodnym, pewnym tonem; nie kłamała.  
       Izabela uniosła sceptycznie brwi, ale przyjrzawszy się minie rozmówczyni, szybko przestała. Najpierw spoważniała, a potem, pewnie nadal nie mogąc pojąć sposobu myślenia przyjaciółki, obróciła sprawę w żart:  
       — Nie myślałam, że komuś to w życiu powiem, ale wy jesteście naprawdę porąbani. Szurnięci ponad normę. Rozumiem ostre zabawy, burzliwe romanse, gwałtowne kłótnie i pogodzenia, ale pojedynek na śmierć i życie o świcie, na tle ruin miasta i systemu społecznego? To naprawdę przesada — westchnęła teatralnie.  
       — Słusznie — potaknęła Ivonne. — Ale dla mnie i Fenrisa wolność jest warta dość wiele, by dla niej przesadzać. Nie umiem ci tego inaczej wytłumaczyć. Sądzę, że mogłabyś – że też wiesz, co to znaczy. Wolność. Morze. Własny statek. No, coś w tym stylu. Brzmię jak straszny szczur lądowy, nie?  
       Pirat prychnęła śmiechem, poprzez chichoty wykrztuszając, że owszem i, że kiedy już to wszystko się skończy, wsiądą razem na statek, całą grupą, a wtedy, o, wtedy to Bohaterka zobaczy, jak strasznym szczurem lądowym jest. Kobieta dołączyła do niej, potem zawołały resztę; po chwili wszyscy oddawali się miłym rojeniom o przyszłym życiu, życiu po tym całym bajzlu, którego woleli teraz nie opisywać, przyszłym życiu i opowieściach, które napiszą. O kłótniach, potyczkach, balladach. Żartowali. Wspominali. Planowali: kompletnie nieprawdopodobne rzeczy, ale kto by się tym przejmował? I tak nie zamierzali przeżyć.  
       Wygrać – o, to całkiem inna sprawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprawienie, żeby ten dureń przeżył jest dość proste i udałoby się mi za pierwszym razem, gdyby nie jakiś durny bug. Ale wersja, gdzie on przeżywa jest odarta z takiej ładnej tragedii - jasne, że ją wolę, Fenris jest słodko _polski_ w tym swoim wolnościowaniu (tylko za mało tolerancyjny jak na Polaka i trochę za bardzo mściwy), tragedia wszakże ma w sobie urok, któremu nie mogę się oprzeć.
> 
> Poza tym, huncwot może wyżyć. Mogli go tylko porządnie rąbnąć w łeb i oszołomić. Przebudzenie śpiącego królewicza na statku byłoby wówczas na pewno komiczne (i kiedyś je napiszę).
> 
> Tytuł roboczy, acz chyba nieźle oddający problem takiej relacji (jak i relacji Andersa z kimś, to magów nienawidzi): _Odgryźć łapę, wyrwać serce_. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, to byłyby dramatycznie, cudownie, wspaniale dysfunkcyjne związki, bo któraś strona musiałaby stale rezygnować z samej siebie, a to się nigdy dobrze nie kończy. Cudne w opisywaniu (łamanie ludzi, którzy nas kochają, zawsze jest cudne w opisywaniu). Niektórzy w życiu też takie lubią.


End file.
